1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an installation device for plumbing fixtures and more specifically relates to a device for the installation of vandal-proof, institution type fixtures which can only be adjusted, serviced, or removed from the rear of the wall to which the plumbing fixture is attached.
2. Prior Art
In many institutional facilities, such as penal institutions, mental hospitals and the like, it is desirable to have vandal-proof plumbing fixtures which can be adjusted or repaired without the need for service personnel to enter the cell area. These fixtures are installed in such a manner to prevent inmates from rendering the fixture inoperative or to prevent them from removing portions of the fixture which may be used as man-endangering weapons or escape tools.
To promote the rapid, inexpensive and secure installation of such vandal-proof plumbing fixtures, a device is provided, in accordance with the present invention, for this purpose. In addition, the present invention is particularly useful when a plumbing fixture is installed in a relatively thick wall such as concrete or the like.
Similar devices as found in the prior art include items such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,129,437 and 3,701,172. These installation jigs are typified by the use of an aperatured plate or plates with multiple sleeves extending from the aperatures in the plate or plates throughout at least the thickness of the wall to be constructed.
Further, the use of such plumbing fixture jigs is limited to poured or gunite concrete walls, and is not readily adaptable for use in masonry or block wall construction.
It should be also noted that such apertured plate and multiple sleeved jigs must be modified to accommodate changes in the location of water pipe and drain outlets in the plumbing fixture when and as these locational changes occur.
In addition, such sleeved assemblies must frequently be removable from the apertured plates both for use in forming the wall and for removal therefrom following the formation of the wall.
Newer combination plumbing fixtures may incorporate as an integral part of the fixture ventilation louvers or small multiple apertures through which the ventilation air may pass from behind the wall, into the fixture and thereafter into the room or cell. When such plate and sleeve jigs are used in the formation of passageways in the wall for plumbing pipes and the like, the total area of the passageways is very small. Limiting the total passageway area in the wall greatly restricts and oftentimes, practically speaking, eliminates the pipe chase as a means for serving as an air ventilation duct.